


Unwanted

by fluorescentmythicalbeastie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magizoology, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentmythicalbeastie/pseuds/fluorescentmythicalbeastie
Summary: After returning home from the battle, Tina contemplates some of the loneliest points in her life. (Newtina fic towards the end)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Queenie, Newt and Tina say goodbye to Jacob and return to the Goldstein apartment. I'd appreciate feedback.

It had all started back in Ilvermorny. To be truthful, what _hadn’t_ started back in Ilvermorny? Tina grew up in that school, learning and absorbing like a sponge. She always wanted to be an Auror, even when she was a little girl, and that drove her through Ilvermorny with a rare determination that even her professors found unique. It was outside the classroom, however, that Tina suffered the most. She watched from the library window seat as Queenie strolled across the grassy grounds, always followed by a group of boys and girls who absolutely adored her. Tina found herself seething with jealousy at times, but quickly dismissed it when she realized that she, too, absolutely adored Queenie. Still, when Tina strolled across the lawns, it was always by herself. It’d be too harsh to say Tina didn’t have friends and was a knowledgeable loner, but that wasn’t quite true. Tina’s roommates were always very pleasant and usually sat near her at meal times, as well as Queenie who attempted to introduce her to the nicest young fellows at the school. While Queenie was heavily devoted to the social aspect of school, Tina was equally focused on a future career. When Queenie grabbed Tina’s hand and drug her into her ring of faithful followers, it was impossible to dismiss the flashing glances, each one following the same path. “Who’s this girl?” “Is that _really_ Queenie’s sister?” “Maybe she’ll leave soon…” Tina, despite her best efforts, would get very flustered and excuse herself. A tear or two might fall, but the library was always there to comfort her. She continued her later years of school, feeling rather alone and unwanted. Very unwanted.

It was these past events that Tina contemplated on, seated in front of a roaring fire in her small apartment. Just a few feet away, the soft slumbering of a freckled man could be heard. Tina raised her burning eyes from the bright fire, allowing them to rest on Newt. It had been both Newt and Mr. Graves (well, Grindelwald) that stirred these long buried memories. It started when Tina, wand at the ready, faced Grindelwald and prepared for a duel. He uttered those words, those terrible words that Tina absolutely despised against her better judgement. “You’re always showing up where you’re least wanted, Tina.” In the heat of the moment, they bounced off her protective shell. Their spells clashed and Grindelwald resorted to fancy wandless magic tactics to momentarily incapacitate Tina, escaping into the darkness.

When Tina, Queenie and Newt Scamander had returned home from their goodbye with Jacob, the mood was very damp. Queenie rushed into the bedroom and, unsurprisingly, collapsed into a fit of sobbing. Similarly, Newt fell into the nearest chair with his face hidden in his large, dirty hands. In such a depressing mood, it was nearly impossible for Tina to forget what Grindelwald had said. With her protective aura gone, the words struck her to the bone. She fell to the sofa and stifled a dry sob. _What is wrong with me? I’m an Auror, for Pete’s sake!_ After gaining control of her emotions, Tina had gotten to her feet, tossed her coat onto the nearest rack and absentmindedly smoothed the front of her outfit. Newt rubbed a hand along his damp eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaling in frustration. It appeared he was having trouble turning off the waterworks.

Sitting in front of the fire, watching Newt sleep, Tina couldn’t help but admire him. Grindelwald tortured him with whatever spell he conjured, repeatingly blasting Newt like he had been waiting to do it ever since he laid eyes on the magizoologist. Despite the pain that must have wracked his body, Newt still got to his feet and plodded on, saving the city with his wonderful Thunderbird. Throughout this whole adventure, he didn’t see fit to insult Tina in any way, as most usually did (Tina felt it would have been justified, seeing as she had gotten him incarcerated and nearly killed). It wasn’t just these factors that made Tina feel indebted to Newt, but also something he had said just a few minutes earlier.

Tina had put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing as she might do to Queenie. There was an unspoken tenderness in her touch that made Newt raise his head (and nearly raise his hand to rest on hers… _nearly_ ). Their eyes met for just a second before Tina attempted a brave smile.  
“You need sleep.” she whispered. Her gaze flicked to the bedroom and immediately regretted looking, as it was easier to hear Queenie crying if you actually looked at the door. Newt was still looking at Tina.  
“Couch, then.” Tina decided. Newt dutifully got to his feet, awkwardly striding to the sofa. Tina grabbed a blanket from the nearest closet and tentatively gave it to the man.  
“I doubt I’ll be able to fall asleep.” Newt whispered, his voice hoarse. Tina sat in a chair nearly adjacent to him, attempting another smile. It hurt her lips.  
“You’ve had long day, you really should… I mean, you have a boat to catch tomorrow.” Yes, Newt was leaving tomorrow. It pained Tina to imagine it. Why? He’s just a friend… It was their supposed friendship that hurt the most. Tina hadn’t had such a close friend for a long time, and now it seemed, like all the others, Newt couldn’t wait to leave. It was another blow to Tina: she wasn’t wanted.

Newt looked up at her, obviously formulating something to say. What was there to say?  
“Will you come with me?” Newt sputtered, apparently speaking before he was ready. Tina stared at him, stunned. Go to Britain? With him?  
“No, no, I mean-sorry, I misspoke. Will you come to the harbor with me? To see me off?” Newt looked at her expectantly, his fingers drumming anxiously against his leg in anticipation. It was at that moment that Tina felt a very heavy jerk at her heart. It was the feeling of waking up and having a scar instead of a wound… Of course she would go to the docks with him.

Newt laid back on the couch after Tina badgered him into removing his shoes and coats. At last, his breathing slowed and his arm slipped onto his chest. He was most certainly asleep. Tina reclined in her own chair, unable to suppress the beaming smile that danced across her lips. She was finally wanted.


End file.
